Our Sweet Moment
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Ever since they have been going out one month ago, Miyuki could barely spend his time with Sawamura, thus whenever Miyuki got the chance to spend his time alone with Sawamura, he will used that chance to achieve it. MiyuSawa, Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

AN: I never thought I could finish up another MiyuSawa soquick, If anything to improve my english and writing would be appreciated. /bow down.

* * *

"I don't wanna hear from someone who kept on replying my text message." Miyuki grinned as they stayed behind to run around the field as punishment for coming late to morning practice session today. "And how can you blame me for feeling lonely."

"I'm not going to reply to your text anymore! Hmph!"

"I wonder about that, if you're able to do it, Eijun." Miyuki grinned.

"Do-Don't call my name in such an open place, Baka Miyuki!" ``Sawamura shouted.

"Why not, there's no else here…they already went back to the dorm." Miyuki jumped on Sawamura, sliding on the ground together. "Safe~" Miyuki said as he wrapped his hands around Sawamura's waist.

"Sa-safe my ass! Now get off me." Sawamura struggling to untie his waist from Miyuki's grasp.

"Awww, can't your boyfriend hug you?" Miyuki said while making a pout face.

"Like I told you…do that when we are alone in private place…" Sawamura said as he continued his worthless struggle.

"You said that but…it's been 1 month and a half already that we start going out and yet…we never have time to spend alone together…or rather…you've been avoiding it." Miyuki said as he pinched the pitcher's cheek.

* * *

It all started when Miyuki and Sawamura was practicing alone after the evening session, they were practicing alone, Sawamura who came to Seidou because he wanted to form a battery with Miyuki, and Miyuki, who always wanted to catch Sawamura's ball, a perfect mix and match to practice together although at that time, specifically, one months and a half ago, they weren't going out yet.

The one who opened up first was Miyuki, that night, after the practice, when they finally finished practicing and Sawamura talked to him with his glittering eyes, made Miyuki to unconsciously made a move on him.

Miyuki pulled Sawamura closer for a kiss, he was captivated by the cheerful and noisy pitcher in front of him, the way Sawamura expressed himself when he was happy about the pitch he threw or whenever Miyuki complimented him that he made a progress on his pitching skill, that bright and smile face made Miyuki fell for Sawamura.

After he realized what he just done, he pulled away from Sawamura and apologized. Sawamura, who was surprised by Miyuki's action was frozen on the spot. "Th-that…that was my first kiss…and it was with…" Sawamura mumbled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Sawamura…just forget what I did…" Sawamura shook his head, and grabbed the edge of Miyuki's shirt. "Sa-Sawamura?"

"Wh-why did you kiss me…" Sawamura asked.

Miyuki who was shocked and perplexed by the question quickly came up with the worst idea ever. "I-I mistook you for a girl…"

Sawamura was upset to hear that. "I-Is that so…" Sawamura looked down when he heard that from Miyuki, he was hoping for Miyuki to say something else. "I-I'm going back first…" Sawamura slowly turned around and walked away from Miyuki.

Miyuki watched as Sawamura slowly drifted away from his grasp, he cursed himself for saying what he said just now, should he go and apologize to him? But what if he said his true feeling and Sawamura treated him differently…will he be able to withstand it.

Miyuki was lost in his thought as Sawamura slowly walked away, keeping his head down. 'Aren't you a man, Miyuki Kazuya…you don't even have the courage to be honest with yourself? How can you call yourself a man…" Miyuki choose his choice in his mind, he's going to confess to Sawamura.

"O-Oi, Baka, wait!" Miyuki ran and hugged Sawamura from behind, he wrapped his hands around the younger boy's chest. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's okay…I know that...it's easy to mistake for someone…don't worry." Sawamura said, his voice shaking.

"That's not what I meant! I…I kissed you because I like you, Sawamura, I was afraid that…you're going to reject me if I told you my honest feelings…"

"Miyuki…you jerk…did you know how I feel when I heard you said that!?" Miyuki could feel Sawamura's trembling, Miyuki thought Sawamura was trembling because he was angried with him but actually it's because of something else. "When you kissed me…I was so happy…I finally thought that my feeling wasn't one sided…but then you said that…I was so shock and felt so terrible…it hurt me to hear…to hear someone I like mistook me for someone." Sawamura began to sob softly. "Do you know how much it hurt!?"

Miyuki blinked his eyes twice, did he really hear it right? Did Sawamura just confess to him? "What did you just say…?" Miyuki asked once again to make sure he didn't imagine things.

"I…I like you, idiot! Th-that's why…it-" Miyuki leaned his face and placed another gentle and warm kiss on Sawamura's lip.

"I'm sorry…Sawamura…I'm sorry that I made you feel…terrible…will you forgive me?" Sawamura nodded as he cried in Miyuki's embrace, since then , both of them having been going out but in secret, and it was still a secret until this day.

* * *

"Since that day…we have never spent time together again, even just a hug…you never gave me a chance to do so anymore…" Miyuki said while both of them are arranging stuff back in the storage room.

"Do-does it matter? Isn't just feeling…enough…?"

"It's not…baka…" Said Miyuki while planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "But…if you promised that when we have our private time…you'll let me act as a boyfriend then…I'll wait for that time to come."

"I-I promised…" Miyuki smiled as he kissed the pitcher's forehead.

"Let's go back then…I'm hungry…" Miyuki tried to open the door leading outside from the storage room and it was locked. "It's…locked…"

"Are you serious…?" Miyuki nodded, Sawamura shouted as he thought he was going to be locked up here the whole night with Miyuki, not that it was a bad idea but he's hungry at the moment, Sawamura was lost in his world to notice a small smirk on Miyuki's lip.

"I'll text Kuramochi to come and get us…" Sawamura nodded. Miyuki let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the floor. "Come…sit beside me…" Sawamura did as he was told, he didn't even flinch when Miyuki touched his hand when he sat down, but he was startled when Miyuki wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

"M-Miyuki!"

"Didn't you just say…that you'll let me act as a boyfriend when we're alone?" Sawamura blushed. "Now that we're alone…even for a brief moment until Kuramochi come, can't you let me act freely just once? Eijun…" Sawamura blushed even further, up until today he still didn't get used to gentle Miyuki, Miyuki always made fun of him, humiliating him in front of the others and yet all it change when they start going out.

"Ye-yeah…" Sawamura flustered when he heard Miyuki called his first name, even though it's a month already that they have been going out but he rarely heard Miyuki calling him by his first name since they had a hard time to spent time alone together.

"That's more like it." Miyuki pulled Sawamura to lean on his shoulders, and then he didn't do anything else, he was being content enough with Sawamura in his arms, but how he wished he could have the pitcher in his arm every night.

"Say, why were you avoiding me…You think I wouldn't notice?" Miyuki asked as he softly ruffled on the pitcher's brown hair.

"We-well…I don't know how to act…I don't know how I'm supposed to act when we're all alone, I've been thinking how to act but I'm on my wits end…"

"Baka, since when you start to use his head…just let me lead you…just like when you're on the mound. I'll lead and you just follow…no need to worry about that…"

"Miyuki…Senpai…" Sawamura looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey…try calling me Kazuya…just once…" Miyuki said softly as he waited for Sawamura to say it out loud, but at last his name didn't come out.

When he looked down at his boyfriend who leaned on his shoulder, his cute little boyfriend is covering up his face but still, his ear was red enough to be noticeable then he heard his boyfriend muttered. "Ka…Kazuya…senpai…" Miyuki felt like his heart just went into a full bloom, Sawamura was acting adorably within his arms, trying to say out his name.

"That's it…Eijun…" Miyuki said as he rested his down on top of the pitcher's head, he could smell the faint sweet scent of the shampoo from the brown hair beneath him.

Both of them were smiling in silence, staying that position, holding hand. Even though Sawamura acted like he didn't want it but in truth he was the one who yearned for Miyuki's embrace, it felt so calming, warm and relaxing, even though his heart was beating faster than usual.

The door was slam opened with shouting Kuramochi who was disturbed by Miyuki to come here on his free time. "What are you two doing…?

"Kuramochi-senpai…how did you get…in?"

"Hah? I opened the door to get in, obviously Baka." Kuramochi replied and Sawamura stared in wonder.

"But…isn't the door locked?"

"What? It's not, just so you know…this storage room lock broke a few days ago…" Sawamura did a fierce turn to look at Miyuki.

"Okay~, It's time, let's go back and have dinner." Miyuki stood up and just walked and away when he went back to his nasty persona.

"Miyuki-Senpai…you…you jerk!" Sawamura shouted, just when he thought Miyuki was being gentle and stopped showing his nasty side to him, he have to rethink again, Miyuki's still nasty as ever and now he doubt that Miyuki will ever change about that.

Sawamura ran after Miyuki as he shouting how he want to kick Miyuki and Miyuki, who's grinned widely as he ran away.

Kuramochi let out a heavy breath as he could guess what just happened here, only he couldn't guess is that his roommate is currently going out with his classmate, but it wouldn't be too long for Kuramochi to notice since either Sawamura or Miyuki would slip something out eventually


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter gonna be sweet, fluff and Ukemura and Miyuki flirting with each other, hope everyone can enjoy it!

PS. My Human body and expression vocabulary is very small so please forgive me if it's weird and funny.

* * *

Cultural Festival

Seidou's School Festival is coming up soon, and most of the clubs have to prepare for the activity and exhibition during the festival, and the baseball club is no exception. They have to stop their regular training menu and prepared for the festival although self-practice is still allowed.

The 3rd years were chose to do the club exhibition while the rest of the 2nd year and the 1st year should focus on their class's program. Miyuki wouldn't let this chance to slip by, it was one of the best time during the year to hang out with his little idiot boyfriend.

"Hey, Sawamura, let's go on a date tomorrow." Sawamura almost choked at Miyuki's sudden request.

"W-Well, I want to but…I have to stay and help the class!" Sawamura said after he swallowed his food.

"What's your class doing?" Miyuki asked.

"I-I won't tell you! Because I know you're going to make fun of me later or when you're coming to visit." Sawamura said and blushed away.

"Oi, Kanemaru! What's your class doing tomorrow?" Miyuki shouted over to another table in their dining hall.

"It's an Animal Café. Why do you ask suddenly?"

"Because this idiot besides me refused to tell me." Miyuki said before he flicked his finger on Sawamura's forehead.

"Oh, speaking of which, that idiot, he drew the dog lot in the class, so he has to wear puppy ears." Kanemaru laughed as he spoke. "Such a match for you, Sawamura." Kanemaru grinned as his friends in the class who's also in the club.

"Kanemaru, you traitor! I told you to not tell anyone!"

"Is that so? Maybe your voice caused me ears to go deaf when you told me that." Kanemaru smirked.

"Hmph! You're just like this jerk besides me!" Sawamura pointed and turned his movements toward Miyuki, who was blushing from the thoughts of Sawamura wearing in a puppy outfit. "M-Miyuki-senpai, are you ok? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Sawamura asked, switching gears instantly from shouting idiot into a caring boyfriend in secret. Even though Sawamura never acted like it, but he slowly care more and more for Miyuki and he himself knew very well, just didn't know how to express it.

"A-Ah! I'm alright, I'm just thinking things, sorry." Miyuki said as he brushed his fantasy aside.

"What were you thinking? If you overthink things and get sick, it wouldn't be good for your health, you know?" Sawamura asked.

"Well…I do tend to overthink things and get sick you know? Such as sickly in love with you, Bakamura." Miyuki whispered and smirked. "I was thinking how adorably you could look with those puppy ears that you're going to wear tomorrow; I couldn't wait for it now." Miyuki continued to whisper, unrealized that his boyfriend is accumulating the embarrassing feeling and the tension from those words.

Miyuki just had to touch Sawamura's finger to make the idiot's mind exploded. "Y-You idiot hentai four eyes!" Sawamura left a hand mark on Miyuki's cheek before he stormed out of the room, the slap sound was epic enough to catch the attention of the dining hall occupants.

Kuramochi and Jun was laughing so hard as they witnessed the scenes. "Kyahaha, what did you say to that idiot, Miyuki!" Kuramochi laughed as hard as he could as he hit his hand onto the table to help ease his own laughter.

"I think I'm going to have a good sleep tonight, Miyuki. Thanks!" Jun joined Kuramochi in hitting the table, creating a rhythm.

"I heard from Rei-san that choose Sawamura because of his last match in the middle school, she said that the way he slap the opponent team was so perfect way to use the wrist for the pitcher." Tetsuya said as he joined the conversation and chuckled. "What do you think, Miyuki? Did he use his wrist properly?"

"Not even you, Tetsu-san!" Miyuki said and pouted. "I'm leaving." Miyuki stood up from the table and left the group.

"Did we…over did it?" Kuramochi said, surprised.

"I don't think so, but it feels so suspicious just now…I want to know what they were talking about…" Jun said. "A Kouhai shouldn't keep secret from his Senpai." Jun smirked.

"Stop it, Jun. Don't pry into their stuff, Miyuki is one who's not fond of being pried into." Tetsu said as he stopped Jun's idea.

"Tch, you're no fun at all, Yuki."

* * *

"Sawamura, Miyuki-senpai is calling you." Kanemaru came to relay the message to the pitcher, who's behind the curtain. "He said he's here to pick you up."

"Huhh!? I told him that I'm not going to go with him, I've to help the class." Sawamura replied.

"Just go idiot, go and enjoy yourself once in a while…I'll take care of your part, it's almost time for lunch anyway. So just go." Kanemaru said and scratched his head. "You've been working hard for the club, it's fair that you deserved some reward too, just go."

"But Kanemaru…" Sawamura said.

"No but. If you don't go, I'll tell Kuramochi-senpai that you two are going out." Kanemaru whispered.

"Y-You knew!" Sawamura was shocked, he took a step away back. "S-Since when!?"

"Two-three weeks ago, I just happened to see it. But that's not important right now, Miyuki-Senpai is waiting, go now or I'll spread the news around." Sawamura nodded.

"Thanks Kanemaru! I'll give you something in return later!" Sawamura ran off to find Miyuki, who's waiting in front of the class.

It wasn't that long that Kanemaru found out that Miyuki and Sawamura's been going out, He just happened to witness something but decided to keep it secret since it's not his business to spread it around anyway, he just felt sorry for Miyuki, having a hard time to deal with this idiot as it's obvious as hell that they haven't made any progress in their relationship yet.

"Miyuki-Senpai!" Sawamura called out.

"S-Sawamura, what's with that outfit of yours?" Miyuki blushed as he looked at his boyfriend's outfit.

Sawamura is wearing a butler's suit with a long sleeved white shirt and on his head is a brown puppy ears, matching to his hair colors, how Miyuki wished that the puppy ears on Sawamura's head is real and not just a prop.

"Let's go, Miyuki-Senpai." Sawamura smiled and looked all excited, since that night he's stop worrying about how he should act around Miyuki and went back to be his usual idiot self around Miyuki.

Miyuki smiled as he followed the idiot into the crowd, as much as he want to hold hands and walked hand in hand with Sawamura, that isn't the brightest idea considering they're walking in their own school festival, having to deal with rumor is a pain to him, not that he cared but he preferred to stay quiet about it.

When Sawamura glanced over the field, he turned back and shouted."Miyuki-Senpai! Let's go and find something to eat on the field! I bet they have many foods!" Sawamura's eyes were sparkling and Miyuki couldn't help himself but to let out a smile and a chuckle, watching his beloved acting all noisy and excited about everything around him.

"You're such a pain to deal with, Sawamura." Miyuki said to himself as he followed the boy onto the field.

"Miyuki-Senpai! Let's get this! Oh and that too!" Sawamura's kept dragging Miyuki around buying lots of food, soon there were more than 6 plastic bags in their hands. "Oops…did I buy too much?" Sawamura asked as he looked at the foods in their hands.

"It's okay, you're still growing up." Miyuki said and pat the pitcher head. "Besides, if you stop growing up, it'll be a problem for me because I have to look down when I talk to you." Miyuki smirked as usual.

"Y-You! Just when I thought I was going to apologize about last night, now I've changed my mind!" Sawamura pouted and swiftly turned his face away.

"Really? Can you…bear the guilt of slapping me?" Miyuki whispered softly into the pitcher's ears, taunting him.

"Muuuu!" Sawamura made a blowfish cheek, unable to reply to the challenge he was dared.

"As I thought, this idiot is so cute and funny." Miyuki gave out a devilish smiled as he thought to himself, why Sawamura is still making that balloon face. "You don't have to apologize, it's okay. If you're so easy to lead, I wouldn't go out with you, you know? I'm happy with you being this way." Miyuki kissed Sawamura's forehead in the middle of the field, although too many people was flocking the area so it wasn't notice by anyone.

"W-what are you doing in the middle of the daylight!? L-Let's go find some place to eat!" Sawamura changed the subject to hide his expression, although it was embarrassing that Miyuki did that in the public, but he was actually happy that Miyuki said that he's happy being with him like this.

"Let's go to the dorm, and we can come back here later. There's a big tree behind the dorm. We can slowly take our time over there without being seen by anyone." Sawamura nodded.

They share each of the bags to hold and walk together at the same pace. Sawamura did a squinty eyes look to around himself, when he notice that they were many couples, boy and girls alike, he slowly reached out to Miyuki's hand right next to him.

"Sawamura?" Miyuki was a little surprised that the boy took ahold of his hand. "I didn't know that you like to walk hand in hand like the girls."

"W-Why you! Just when I'm trying to be nice with yo-" Sawamura didn't finish that sentenced as his lip was occupied by Miyuki's. "Miyuki!" Sawamura shout after the swift kissed given to him by Miyuki broke off.

"No one saw it, trust me." Miyuki grinned.

Sawamura was going like a pipe that steam was pouring out in many areas, he was annoyed and embarrassed by Miyuki's action. He felt like he needed to give Miyuki a punch somewhere, once before today ends.

"Looks like the Senpais are working hard, huh?" Sawamura turned his face towards the same direction as Miyuki, towards the baseball fields, they were in front of their dorm now.

The 3rd years were doing their best to show the batting potency of Seidou, kids flocked to the field, eyes glittered like a star and shouting. "Those kids are so noisy like you." Miyuki laughed.

"What? I'm not that noisy and I'm looking cooler when I shout from the dugout!"

"Well…I think so too." Miyuki said as he snugged another fast kiss on Sawamura's cheek and smiled, riling up the pitcher even more. Sawamura blushed and kept silence until they reached the huge tree behind the dorm.

"Miyuki-Senpai…I'm sorry for slapping your face yesterday…" Sawamura said while his eyes looking away.

"Aw, I told you it's okay, if it's from, it's okay. I maybe overdid it yesterday too." Miyuki ruffled Sawamura's soft brown hair as he speaks.

"Still…I feel really bad about it…"

"Then…close your eyes and give me a kiss."

"F-Fine!" As Sawamura closed his eyes and slowly lessen the gap between himself and Miyuki, the catcher took a look at the textures of the boy in front of him. Sawamura was looking adorable as he closed his eyes and forced himself to start a kiss.

Miyuki grinned at the sight that his boyfriend was trying to do something he asked for the first time.

"As Sawamura slowly wrapped his hands around Miyuki's collar and pulled him closer, Miyuki had to ruined it much to his enjoyment, he flicked his finger at Sawamura's forehead before he laughed so hard, saying "That face yours just now was so priceless! Eijun!"

Sawamura felt shocked that he could become a stone statue, Miyuki had to ruin every best attempt out of his courage. "You four-eyes jerk!" Sawamura clenched his fist before he charged at Miyuki, pinning his arms onto the tree and start kissing the catcher clumsily yet passionately.

Soon it became a battle of dominant and it needless to say that who's going to lose in the match. "You think you can lead me? It's 10 years too early for you to lead me, Sawamura." Miyuki took control of their lips clash, Sawamura's grips on Miyuki's arms slowly loosened as he gave in to Miyuki's tongue.

Miyuki slowly wrapped his hands around Sawamura and Sawamura also returned the embrace, how they long for each other embrace but it was only Miyuki who only shown it openly with his nasty way.

Miyuki parted his lips with Eijun before he smiled gently to the boy in his arms.

"Miyuki…" Sawamura said softly as he looked into the amber colored eyes.

"What is it, Eijun…?" Miyuki slowly put his hand on Sawamura's brown hair again and rubbed it gently.

"M-More…" Sawamura blushed, and Miyuki was surprised to hear that.

"I thought…you were just an idiot who doesn't know anything?" Miyuki smirked

"Did…Didn't you say that you like the hard to get type?" Sawamura said and buried his face into Miyuki's chest, hiding his reddened face. "So I tried to be one tricky boyfriend for you.."

"Hoh, and since when you knew how to do that?"

"Since when I've become a boyfriend of a jerk." Sawamura grinned as he said that. "O-Ouch…don't pull my hair, Miyuki!"

"Since when I gave you the permission to badmouth me?"

"Hah…Ju-just kiss me already! Baka-Miyuki!"

"Haha…Eijun…you're really interesting and a pain in the ass to deal with, you know that?" Miyuki slowly cupped Sawamura's chin before he started another kiss.

Miyuki slowly pulled Sawamura's tucked shirt out before he slid his under the shirt, touching Sawamura's soft skin.

"M-Miyuki! S-Stop!" Sawamura chirped as he felt Miyuki's finger trailed up his spine.

"Don't run away…Eijun…" Miyuki continued to kiss with Sawamura and his hands touching and holding the pitcher in front of him gently, Sawamura felt he could melt away right now. The way Miyuki was touching him and how their tongue entwined with each other, it made Sawamura feeling hot all over the body, his mind is on the verge of going white.

*Bang* The two quickly broke away when the tree shook, the ball hit the Tree main chunk hard enough for it's to shake.

"A-A ball?" Sawamura took up the ball and looked back into the field. "Wh-who was the batter just now?"

"It's Tetsu-san." Miyuki sighed, just when he got the chance and the atmosphere, something or someone have to break it. "Let's eat the lunch before it get colds."

"Ah…Mm…" Sawamura sat down as he joined Miyuki under the shadow of the tree.

After they finished the lunch, they packed everything nicely in the plastic bag so they wouldn't make the place dirty.

They sat together, side by side and Miyuki wrapped his hands around Sawamura's shoulder. "I…I'm glad that I came to Seidou…" Sawamura started. "Because I got to meet you…Miyuki…"

"Me too, Eijun…" Miyuki replied and ruffled Sawamura's head gently.

"Kazuya-Senpai…I like you…" Sawamura said it.

"W-What's the sudden?" Miyuki was taken aback by the boy's words.

"W-Well…I never said I like you properly…so I guess I should say it at least once…" Sawamura started to blush.

"Haha…you're so amusing…Eijun…" Miyuki said as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"Hah…I wish…the time would stop and we could continue to stay like this forever…" Sawamura said softly, expressing his soft side.

"We don't need the time to stop…as long as we don't change…I'll never let you go out of my hands…Eijun. No matter what happens…I'll still be with you…so stay with me too…" Sawamura could feel the warmth coming out of Miyuki's words. It was the first time that he felt that Miyuki said that out of his sincere heart.

"Yes!" The two cuddle under the tree, embracing each other as they feel connected to each other, promising to never part their ways.

Although it was only a brief moment that they could spend with each other, but both of them appreciate it that at least they got to get closer to each other each time they expressed their feelings for each other, they wouldn't mind to keep it going at this pace.

As long as they have each other, they're totally fine with the way it is.

* * *

I hope I didn't do any mistakes about clothes and stuff, since I live in Asia so maybe our clothes style and stuff is kinda different. If I write anything wrong about colors, and stuff, please feel free to correct me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
